the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Astronomic Features of Otherworld
Suns Otherworld orbits around two suns; the large white star called Emera, and its small red companion Mal. Mal orbits around Emera, and is eclipsed by it often, so Mal is not always visible from Otherworld. The Othervese Otherworld resides in a universe called by its inhabitants the "Otherverse", The Otherverse is just over 1.2 million light years across. However, it doesn't have an "edge" as such. Space continually loops around. For example, if you were to shine a very accurate laser into space, so long as it wasn't blocked by any objects along the way, the light would eventually come back to where it started - in about 1.2 million years. Because light has a finite speed, looking into space allows an observer to see objects as they were in the past. In principle, if one were to build a telescope powerful enough, it would be quite possible to observe ones own approximately planet 1.2 million years in the past. Beginning of the Otherverse It's also possible to look back to the apparent birth of the Otherverse. It can be seen about 10 billion light years away. At this time, the universe just seemed to be a big, homogeneous, misty haze, and it has been called The Haze at the Beginning of the Universe. The Haze is opaque, so if anything existed before it, it cannot be observed. Anotherverse Otherverse has stable portals to another universe, called Anotherverse, which float freely in space. While no living being has been through the portals, spirit beings have, and have made contact with a civilisation living there. According to the reports made by spirits, Anotherverse is only around 89,000 light years across, and seems to have its beginning in a "Big Haze" as well. Alignment The slight differences in the orbit of Otherworld and those of the two suns around each other make it possible for the smaller of the two suns to pass between the larger sun and Otherworld once every 100,000 years. There are also rare occasions on which the two moons, which for some reason are always the same distance apart no matter where they are, are positioned in such a way that, were a line to be drawn between the centers of the two moons (the lunar line) and another between Otherworld and the larger of its two suns (the solar line), the midpoint of the lunar line would lie directly on the solar line, between Otherworld and the larger sun. According to the calculations of the top Feluri astronomers and mathematicians, this lunar alignment occurs more commonly about every two or three years. Despite this, calculations show that, given the current positions of Otherworld and its suns and moons, there has never been an occasion on which the solar alignment has fallen upon the same time as a lunar alignment. However, according to these same calculations, this will not be so for much longer. In the near future, there will be a lunar and solar alignment to occur on the exact same day and time. As the astronomical event draws closer, scientists will be more able to accurately predict the exact day of the alignment. The Core and the Pylon Effect Otherworld's core is a relatively light cylinder of tin at the center of Otherworld. It serves as the thing that keeps Otherworld in orbit, as without it, Otherworld would drift aimlessly across space. A strange, seemingly impossible physical anomaly is the reason that the core does this. The other layers of otherworld formed around the core. If you make a stack of books, and take the bottom one out, the rest of the stack will fall over. This effect also applies to the core of otherworld. Though it seems impossible, astronomers and mathematicians have repeated the same formula again and again and have always come up with this same result. It is known as "The Pylon Effect" by scientists. The core seems to keep Otherworld locked in orbit, just like the bottom of a pile of books. Category:Science Category:Astronomy